


Prosta droga nie zawsze prowadzi do celu

by Tanrei



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Father Figures, M/M, Parent Charles, Shadow King - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanrei/pseuds/Tanrei
Summary: Gambit dostaje kolejną misje od Profesora X współpracującego z tajemniczą czarodziejką.Tym razem musi zmierzyć się z Shadow Kingiem bez pomocy dobrze znanych mu kompanów.Zostaje wysłany tak gdzie potwór z ich rzeczywistości właśnie się znajduje, czyli do innego uniwersum.Illyana, odpowiedzialna za całe zamieszanie niezwykle potężna mutantka i biała czarownica znajduje pomoc dla Gambita w postaci dwóch młodych ludzi: Bobby'ego Drake'a i Eleny McTaggert.Bobby Drake to ktoś kogo nie trzeba przedstawiać.Natomiast to kim jest Elena zwana także "Minty", to już zupełnie inna historia.





	1. Chapter 1

Minty właśnie znajdowała się w Nowym Jorku.To grubo ponad 200 mil od Washington'u - jej miasta w którym spędziła całe swoje życie. Na dodatek w tej podróży towarzyszyli jej dwaj nieznajomi, co sprawiało, że wszystko było jeszcze dziwniejsze. Jeden z nich przedstawił się jako (i teraz uwaga) "Icemen", ale o dziwo wzbudzał u niej większe zaufanie niż gość który wciągnął ją w tą niezwykłą historię - Gambit. Minty starała się, ale w obliczu tak niecodziennej sytuacji trudno było jej zachować spokój. Na dodatek cierpliwość Icemen’a również wydawała się być na wyczerpaniu.

Ale może zacznijmy od początku ponieważ wyjaśnienie tego co tu się dzieje nie jest łatwe. 

Minty jest mutantką. Tak samo jak tych dwóch obok niej. Trójkę tychże bohaterów wiele łączy, a jeszcze więcej dzieli. 

Najbardziej jednak niezwykłe jest to skąd pochodzą. Bo pochodzą z różnych światów, a te świat opuścili w drastycznie różnym momencie w historii.

Remy LeBeau spędził sporą część swojego życia w Nowym Orleanie, był kieszonkowcem. Na swojej drodze spotkał jednak profesora Charlesa Xaviera i resztę mutantów, którzy wspólnie spędzali czas szukając guza i ratując niewinnych ludzi z opresji. W jego świecie x-meni byli bohaterami. Mutanci byli kochani i szanowani. 

Bobby Drake to zupełnie inna bajka. 

Dosłownie. 

W jego świecie mutanci musieli się ukrywać, byli prześladowani. W świecie Bobbiego doszło do wojny pomiędzy ludźmi a mutantami tak krwawej i brutalnej że na zgliszczach wybudowany został świat w którym mutanci byli zamykani w obozach koncentracyjnych, z tymi również którzy pomagali im się ukrywać.Bobby wraz ze swoimi kompanami toczył walki zwykle nie dlatego, że chciał, a raczej dlatego, że musiał. Ostatnią rzecz, którą pamiętał ze swojego świata to wykrwawiająca się Kitty Pryde, martwy Magneto, Sentiniel wbijający swoją pięść w tors Charlesa Xaviera i ten dziwny mężczyzna-Remy, który chwycił go za rękę i przeniósł w inny wymiar. 

No i ostatnia z naszych bohaterów - Elena "Minty" Caldwater

Nie widziała tylu bitew, krwi i śmierci co jej dwaj towarzysze. Właściwie nigdy nie widziała niczego co mogłoby w jakimkolwiek stopniu przypominać wojnę, ale nic w tym dziwnego w końcu miała dopiero 13 lat. 

-Masz zamiar powiedzieć gdzie nas tak ciągniesz?- zapytał Bobby który spędził ostatnie kilka godzin próbując wyjść z szoku i przyswoić natłok nowych informacji, które Remy mu dostarczył

-Mówiłem jaki mamy cel - mamy zadanie do wykonania

-Ale nie mówiłeś jak zamierzasz ten cel zrealizować. A co do tej całej bajki o złym dżinie - powiedz mi, dlaczego miałbym Ci wierzyć? Może magneto cię wysłał żeby ...

-Ile razy mam Ci półgłówku powtarzać, że nie pracuje dla niego?- odwarknął Gambit, któremu najwyraźniej udzielił się zły humor Bobbiego.

Tymczasem Minty przyglądała się tej scenie w milczeniu. Było jej wybitnie obojętne dlaczego tutaj ją przyciągnęli. I tak nie miała się gdzie podziać.

-Tyle razy aż Ci wreszcie uwierzę! Nie wiem w co grasz, ale zdecydowałem, że nie mam zamiaru brać w tym udziału!

-Jakbyś miał jakieś wyjście- mruknęła Minty tak cicho, że nikt jej nie usłyszał.

* * *

-Dzisiaj już było tu dwóch fagasów z rządu, nie wierzę, że decydują się przesyłać dzieciaki. Co za kurwiszony. Niestety muszę wam powiedzieć to samo co im. Walcie się-powiedział Logan i zdrowo łyknął whiskey.

Nawet nie próbował sobie przypomnieć który to kieliszek.

Zaczął chlać od dziewiątej rano i nie zamierzał przestać do dziewiątej wieczór niestety, co chwile ktoś mu dziś przerywał.

-Przynajmniej on jest wszędzie taki sam-powiedział sucho Bobby, zastanawiając się tym samym czy do dobrze, czy źle.

Zupełnie jakby widział starego, dobrego Wolverina.

-Czy my Ci owłosiony czubku wyglądamy na smutnych panów w garniturach?- zapytał Remy z rozbawieniem

Reakcja Logana była natychmiastowa. Remy został rzucony na brudny blat tej zakurzonej speluny i musiał mierzyć się z kościstym ostrzem, które dosłownie było milimetr od jego twarzy.

Minty zaczynała zastanawiać się czy ten dziwny brunet nie życzył sobie śmierci przypadkiem.

* * *

Logan zgodził się wysłuchać tą niedorobioną bandę gówniarzy, ale nie bez wcześniejszego zagrożenia całej trójce śmiercią jeśli okaże się, że marnują jego cenny czas (który mógłby spędzić pijąc i popalając cygaro)

-A zatem cała trójka z was pochodzi z alternatywnej rzeczywistości i przybyła tutaj za demonem, którego ostatecznym celem jest doprowadzenie do końca świata-patrzył jak dzieciaki przed nim z całą powagą kiwają głowami. Niezłe szajbusy-Nie wierzę wam. Proponuje wrócić do domu wariatów z którego wypełzliście, a w razie gdybyście jednak mówili prawdę to do swoich alternatywnych rzeczywistości w których nie zawracacie żadnej wersji mnie dupy-powiedział Wolverine, niezbyt uprzejmie i odwrócił się by dokończyć picie swojego drinka.

-Czy Ty myślisz, że żeby dostać się do innego wymiaru wystarczy zamówić taksówkę? Nie możemy tak po prostu wpełznąć tam skąd przyszliśmy

-Czy już wspomniałem, że gadacie bzdury? Nawet jeśli nie, to nie wiem co mógłbym, dla was zrobić, i tu zaznaczam, że i tak bym tego nie zrobił. Wasz problem jak wrócicie, uwierzcie kiedy mówię, że mam to głęboko w dupie.

 -Czy nie słyszałeś kiedy mówiliśmy, że skończy się świat?

-Słyszałem. Nie mogę się doczekać-odpowiedział Logan

-O! W wiesz, że ja też-powiedziała ze szczerą radością Minty i obdarzyła go pogodnym uśmiechem.

Scott i Remy wyszli z przeklętego baru najszybciej jak mogli, wiedząc, że nie będą w stanie przekonać Logana do niczego szczególnie, że jest uparty jak osioł nie zauważyli jednak, że ich najmłodsza kompanka nie poszła za nimi a została przy barze

-A Ty co?- zapytał Logan patrząc na małą dziewczynkę, która wpatrywała się w niego swoim przenikliwym wzrokiem i nagle poczuł się nieswojo. Wyglądem nikogo by nie przestraszyła. Niezwykle wychudzona, z bladą cerą i dużymi niebieskimi oczami praktycznie całymi zakrytymi przydługą kasztanową grzywką-Słuchaj dzieciaku jeżeli ta dwójka niedorobionych gamoni Cię porwała to mogę Cię zabrać do rodziców o ile mają hajs, bo nie robię za darmo.

-Bardzo pragmatyczne podejście-stwierdziła grzeczni Minty patrząc na niego z iskierkami rozbawienia w oczach-Obawiam się, że nie mogę skorzystać z Twojej propozycji. W dodatku wydaje mi się, że starsza wersja Ciebie w jakiś sposób doceniłaby gdybym postarała Ci się wyjaśnić to jak się sprawy mają w trochę inny sposób

-O? Zatem teraz znasz starszą wersje mnie?

-Nie osobiście. Bobby zna. A ja wiem o Tobie bo moja mutacja mi na to pozwala

-Myślałem, że jesteście z alternatywnych światów-powiedział Logan, nie wierząc w to, że dalej prowadzi tą rozmowę i używa takich bzdurnych terminów

-Ja jestem. I Gambit, ten z dłuższymi włosami, którego miałeś ochotę zabić.

-Gdybym miał ochotę, to zapewniam, że już by nie żył-powiedział Logan i zdrowo łyknął whisky-A mnie w dalszym ciągu nie interesuje Twoja historia-dodał na wszelki wypadek

-Rozumiem. Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że u mnie szukali pomocy, bo moje zdolności są niezbędne do powodzenia misji. W Twoim przypadku nie zależy im na tym co potrafisz, chodzi o to kim byłeś dla nich. Przyjacielem, bratem. Ta dwójka gości co właśnie wyszła nie zna tej młodej wersji Ciebie, wiedzą tylko, że kiedyś pomimo Twojego trudnego charakteru Ci na nich zależało a teraz nie mają czasu by czekać na Ciebie. A, no i zapomniałabym – możliwe, że idąc z nimi teraz oszczędzisz sobie wiele cierpienia w przyszłości. Miłego wieczoru-powiedziała Minty i odwróciła się na pięcie by wyjść.

Nie czekała na odpowiedź.

Nie spodziewała się, żadnej reakcji. Na razie.

* * *

-Kochanie wyglądasz jak trzy ćwierci do śmierci-skomentował Remy patrząc na chuderlawą brunetkę, która wyglądała jakby miała zaraz upaść. Ona niby była córką ich przywódcy z alternatywnej rzeczywistości? Ha. Co za kiepski żart.

-Och zamknij się-powiedziała przez zęby Minty

-Zaczynam Cię lubić szkrabie-powiedział Bobby nagle rozbawiony

-Zapomnijcie. Jak mamy się niby dostać do tej całej szkoły?

-Właściwie to nawet nie jest jeszcze szkoła... Ale będzie. Coś wymyślimy

-Wzbudzimy podejrzenia pojawiając się nagle i prosząc o pomoc.

-My? Dlaczego używasz liczby młodej? Potrzebujemy tylko jednej osoby, jako kreta, który będzie nam meldował o tym co się tam dzieje.

Zarówno Bobby jak i Remy spojrzeli na Minty znacząco. O nie. Akurat w tym się zgadzają?

-Nie. Dlaczego to niby miałabym być ja?

-Bo jako jedyna nie będziesz miała nic do roboty. Nie możemy Cię zabrać na misje w której jest zagrożenie walki bezpośredniej, dlatego najbezpieczniejsza będziesz w instytucie z profesorem Xavierem.

Minty nie odpowiedziała. Nie podobał jej się ten pomysł.


	2. Chapter 2

  
 To czy Logan dał się przekonać by pomóc fantastycznej trójce to już kwestia indywidualnej interpretacji. Wiadomo jednak, że po tym jak dzieciaki wyszły z baru postanowił wyjść za nimi i powiedział, że znajdzie dla nich chwilę, jeśli przyjdą jutro pod "Blue moon" motel znajdujący się na Fifth Avenue.

Oczywiście grzechem by było nie skorzystać.

-Charles Xavier i Erik jakiśtam - Logan nagle przestał lubić dokąd zmierza ta rozmowa, gdy kanciarz i przystojniaczek wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia -Skoro sami Cię znaleźli i chcieli byś do nich dołączył możesz równie dobrze to zrobić, zabierając ze sobą Minty oczywiście. Jestem pewny, że nie będą za bardzo przy niej węszyć, skoro trafi im się Twoja kolorowa osobowość

-Ja i moja kolorowa osobowość jako przydupasy CIA? Może cię to zdziwi, ale nie widzę siebie w tej roli-warknął Wolverine

-Cieszę się, że dałeś się namówić-odpowiedział Remy

* * *

To już oficjalne.

Logan nie lubi, gdy mówi się mu co ma robić.

Zgodził się zabrać Minty do Xaviera  tylko dlatego by uniknęli niepotrzebnych pytań odnośnie tego skąd wiedziałaby o rekrutacji mutantów. 

Ale na tym dobroć Logana się kończy i boleśnie się o tym przekonał Bobby, który zasugerował mu by został w posiadłości Xaviera razem z Minty.

-Czy rozchmurzy Cię wiadomość, że nienawidzę tego pomysłu jeszcze bardziej niż Ty? - zapytała Minty, ponieważ Logan wyglądał dla niej trochę jak seryjny morderca 

-Szczerzę wątpię. I tak dla ścisłości, nie.

Minty i Logan, po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań nie odezwali się do siebie podczas całej sześciogodzinnej podróży do Nowego Jorku. Co ciekawe to milczenie pasowało zarówno jemu jak i jej.

Przed posiadłością pojawili się w środowe popołudnie i Minty nie mogła uwierzyć w to co widzi.

Było to absolutnie wykluczone by w środku lasu istniał tak piękny budynek i na dodatek miałaby należeć do osoby prywatnej? Nie. Pierwszy raz w życiu była poza dużym miastem i nie mogła przestać zachwycać się widokami. 

-Niezła miejscówka, no nie mała?- zapytał Logan wyskakując motoru.

Minty trochę mniej zgrabnie, bardzo powoli z niego spełzła.

-To Ty może pogadaj z panem profesorem a ja pójdę na spacer?- powiedziała Minty słabym głosem i na pięcie odwróciła się w stronę przeciwną do budynku.

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że ma mieszkać w czymś tak pięknym i ogromnym. Ogólnie to miała dość niskie standardy w związku z tym przeciętne mieszkanie na Brooklyine miało dla niej wartość pałacu Buckingam. Co do tego co właśnie ujrzała nie miała żadnego skojarzenia no może poza jednym - utopia.

-Nie tak szybko mała, idziesz ze mną-powiedział Logan łapiąc chuderlawą za kołnierz i ciągnąć za sobą w stronę domu Xaviera.

 

* * *

 

Rozmowa nie trwała zbyt długo. Właściwie dłużej zajęło im przekonanie Hanka, by ten wpuścił ich do domu Profesora.

-Tak szybko wyjeżdżasz? Zostań chociaż na kolacji-powiedział Charles, który okazał się być niezwykle uprzejmym młodym człowiekiem.

Powoli szedł w stronę Logana, który już miał zamiar odpalać motor.

Logan spojrzał na niechcianego przybysza, który wyglądał na całkiem wyluzowanego, nawet w szarym garniturze. Schował ręce w kieszeniach i spokojnie obserwował reakcje Logana.

-Odpuszczę sobie. Masz u mnie dług wdzięczności za przyjęcie dzieciaka. To tyle-powiedział Logan i nie czekając na odpowiedź Charlesa ewakuował się z jego terenu.

Profesor westchnął, ale szybko pogodził się z odejściem Logana, który bardziej niż człowieka przypominał dzikie zwierze, które najlepiej zostawić w spokoju. Pod żadnym pozorem nie dotykać.

 


	3. Chapter 3

-Gdzie Minty?- zapytał Charles dosiadając się do swoich przyjaciół.

Wszyscy mieszkańcy jego posiadłości, dzisiaj, jak co wieczór, wspólnie jedli ciepły posiłek.

-Stwierdziła, że nie jest głodna i idzie poznać okolicę

-Późno już-stwierdził Sean i Charles w stu procentach zgodził się z oceną młodego człowieka

-Zapytałam, czy chcę bym ją oprowadziła. Stwierdziła, że woli iść sama żeby trochę odetchnąć-odpowiedziała Raven.

-To ta nowa piętnastolatka?- zapytał Erik- Wiesz chyba powinniśmy chyba ustalić jakąś godzinę do kiedy młodsi mieszkańcy mogą przebywać na zewnątrz

-Hej!- krzyknęli razem Alex, Sean i Raven, Hank dyplomatycznie milczał, Erik parsknął śmiechem i zaraz za nim reszta zaczęła chichotać.

Charles się nie śmiał.

-Ma trzynaście lat-poprawił Eryka

* * *

Po kolacji wszyscy zebrali się w salonie na spokojną pogawędkę. Cała piątka przyjaciół siedziała na wygodnych sofach obitych czerwonym atłasem. Minty nadal nie wróciła ze swojego spaceru. Erik z Charlsem jak zwykle popijali brandy. Albo whisky. Cholera wie. No bo tak – jasne, Raven pracowała w barze Te dwa trunki jednak odróżniała przy cudownej pomocy etykiety, co było zdecydowanie lepszym rozwiązaniem niż próbowanie rozpoznać te napoje na podstawie odcienia koloru czy zapachu. Większość alkoholi w domu Charlesa były przelewane do szykownych kryształowych karafek, czy innych snobistycznych wynalazków więc tym razem Raven nie była w stanie stwierdzić co oni piją. Nie żeby jakoś bardzo ją to obchodziło. Raven nigdy nie proponowano alkoholu, w jej własnym domy, który tak naprawdę był domem Charlesa. Nigdy nie czuła się tu jak u siebie. A jednak tak się już przyjęło, że jako „młodsza siostra” Charlesa była traktowana jak dziecko i nikt nie zważał na to że jest jedną z najstarszych. Generalnie dla jej przyszywanego brata jej pełnoletniość miała drugorzędne znaczenie i zupełnie nie przeszkadzało mu to w pilnowaniu by nie piła mocnego alkoholu, a teraz jeszcze ta sprawa z tą nową-Minty. Zupełnie straci wiarę w jej odpowiedzialność, znowu ma poczucie, że go zawiodła. Na zewnątrz jest zimno, pewnie ta dziewczyna siedzi gdzieś teraz i zamarza nie wiedząc jak wrócić do domu.

-Pójdę jej poszukać-powiedziała Raven zrywając się z krzesła

-Ja też-powiedział Charles

Może wszyscy pójdziemy? Lepiej ją szybko znaleźć na zewnątrz jest tylko 10 stopni-zauważył Hank podnosząc się z krzesła

-Zbierajcie się-powiedział krótko Charles i sam zniknął za drzwiami

* * *

 

-Jak tam? Trochę mi zajęło znalezienie Cię- zapytał Hank, patrząc na siedzącą na jednej z parkowych ławek dziewczynę

-O? Hank, co ty tu robisz? -zapytała spokojnie Minty, dało się jednak wyczuć w jej głosie szczere zaskoczenie.

Hank nie wiedział co zastanawia go bardziej.

Jej spokój, czy to, że zdziwiła się, że ktoś jej szuka.

Obydwie kwestie były niepokojące.

-Od kilku godzin-dorzucił zastanawiając się, czy to ją trochę obudzi

-Och-odpowiedziała cicho, w dalszym ciągu nie sprawiając wrażenia przejętej.

Interesujące. I trochę denerwujące. 

-Nie wyglądasz na zbytnio zmartwioną tym faktem-nie mógł powstrzymać tego komentarza, ale zaraz dodał-Musimy szybko wracać, wszyscy się martwią

Okazało się, że spacer Minty był dość długodystansowy i była ona skazana na towarzystwo Hanka, a on na jej. Natychmiast skontaktował się z Charlesem

_Znalazła się. Zabieram ją do instytutu_

_To ulga. Wracajcie jak najszybciej. Przyjechać po was?_ głos Charlesa natychmiast pojawił się w głowie Hanka 

_Nie trzeba. Myślę, że spacer dobrze nam zrobi._

-Przepraszam-powiedziała w końcu-Jestem przyzwyczajona do tego, że ktoś mnie szuka, ale nie do tego, że ktoś się o mnie martwi-powiedziała po czym uśmiechnęła się. Ale był to raczej smutny uśmiech, nie sięgał jej oczu. 

-Zanim Charles mnie znalazł długo byłem sam. Miałem wrażenie, że jeśli się przed kimś otworzę, albo z kimś pobędę dłużej to odkryją kim jestem i mnie odrzucą. Ja sam siebie nie lubiłem-powiedział Hank starając się dać dziewczynie poczucie bezpieczeństwa "Nie musisz już przed nikim uciekać. Jesteś wśród takich jak Ty"

-Samotność to właściwie coś czego bardzo pożądam. Zawsze chciałam, żeby ludzie zostawili mnie w spokoju. Gdy za dużo osób jest blisko mnie nie mogę myśleć, czasem oddychać. Nie funkcjonuje. Myślę, o zamieszaniu gdzieś w środku puszczy, gdy wreszcie zarobię odpowiednią ilość pieniędzy-wyznała Minty i tym razem jej uśmiech wydawał się być absolutnie szczery.

-Cóż nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewałem-zaśmiał się nerwowo Hank. Niezbyt pewnie czuł się w towarzystwie innych, z Minty dobrze mu się rozmawiało, ale jej odpowiedź mocno go zaskoczyła. Zatem jej nie boli samotność, szuka jej.

-Ma to związek z moją mutacją-wyjaśniła Minty, widząc, że Hank nie bardzo wie co dalej mówić a cisza może wprowadzić pewną niezręczność między nimi której Minty wolałaby w tej chwili uniknąć-Słyszę myśli innych ludzi, bez przerwy, cały czas. Nie panuje nad tym. Ta zdolności sprawiła, że zamknięto mnie na oddziale w psychiatryku jako przypadek ciężkiej schizofrenii. Pomimo tego, że diagnoza była błędna zapłaciłam uzależnieniem od leku i nawet silniejszymi bólami głowy niż wcześniej. Czasem mam wrażenie jakby mój mózg miał eksplodować z natłoku niechcianych krzyków.  Świat jest dla mnie albo za głośny albo za cichy. Bez przerwy-powiedziała zastanawiając się czy nie zdradza zbyt wiele. Tak dobrze się czuła przy tym uroczym okularniku. Nie wiedziała dlaczego wydawał się jej być osobą której warto zaufać. Nagle zorientowała się, że nigdy nie miała komu powiedzieć swojej historii. Spojrzała w niebieskie oczy swojego nowego przyjaciela _Dziękuję Ci za tą szanse. Teraz ktoś zna choć fragment tego kim jestem. Dlaczego to takie miłe uczucie?_

Gdy Hank i Minty dotarli wreszcie do miejsca docelowego, wszyscy już byli na miejscu zebrani całą grupą na korytarzu.

Stali i bez słowa patrzyli na Minty, dziewczyna od razu zauważyła że na twarzy Raven i Sean'a maluje się ulga, Alex wyglądał na lekko rozbawionego, Erik miał dość dziwną mieszankę lekkiego poirytowania i obojętności natomiast Charles patrzył na nią takim wzrokiem, który przeszkodził jej wrócenie do analizowania kogokolwiek innego w pomieszczeniu, można uznać spokojnie, że wpatrywał się na nią grobowym spojrzeniem który nie świadczył o niczym innym jak o tym, że ma kłopoty. Oczywiście Minty nie do końca wiedziała dlaczego. Nie mogła zrozumieć dlaczego wybuchła taka afera, nie wiedziała jak się zachować przy ludziach nawet gdy byli w mniejszej grupie i kiedy nie była w centrum uwagi. W tym momencie nie była w stanie wymyślić niczego mądrego więc po prostu stała w miejscu i czekała aż ktoś się odezwie.

-Myślę, że wystarczy wrażeń na dzisiaj-powiedział poważnym głosem Charles idealnie wpasowującym się w spojrzenie którym obdarzył Minty - Z Tobą chciałbym jeszcze porozmawiać-powiedział zwracając się z tym życzeniem do Minty która nie chciałaby z nim porozmawiać, szczególnie nie teraz

-U, ktoś ma kłopoty

-Dziękuję, za ten cenny komentarz Alex-uciął szybko Charles, ale już łagodniejszym głosem

-Polecam się!-krzyknął Alex rzucając się biegiem do sypialni i wygodnego, miękkiego łóżka.

-Nie przesadzaj z kazaniem Charles, w końcu to ja pozwoliłam jej wyjść-powiedziała Raven

-Dlatego z Tobą też mam zamiar porozmawiać. Jutro.

-No to świetnie-skomentowała Raven i również zabrała się do łóżka idąc z lekko opuszczonymi ramionami

* * *

 

Rozmowa z profesorem nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych, ale Minty nie chciała o tym teraz myśleć. Czuła się tak dziwnie i nieswojo. Nie chciała patrzeć na twarz ojca, którego nigdy nie miała szansy spotkać i rozmawiać z nim o czymkolwiek co jest związane z nią. Jej imię? Nie chcę by znał jej imię. Nie chcę znać jego imienia. Nie chcę tu być. Chrzanić to całe ratowanie świata.

Minty wybiegła z budynku i usiadła na schodach. Nie zwracała uwagi na zimną posadzkę czy chłodny wiatr, który sprawiał, że miała dreszcze.

Musiała się zastanowić do dalej.

Wiedziała, że Gambit niezależnie od tego co zrobi będzie musiał ją w końcu znaleźć i wysłać do domu. Przy okazji obydwaj ze Scottem wydawali się cierpieć na kompleks bohaterów więc zabicie jej raczej nie wchodziło w grę.

Ale i tak miała problem.

No bo gdzie pójdzie teraz, w tym momencie? Były lata sześćdziesiąte, Minty nie wiedziała o nich zbyt wiele, ale podejrzewała, że to nie był jeszcze czas kompletnej emancypacji kobiet co sprawiało, że będzie zdecydowanie trudniej znaleźć pracę niezależnie od tego czy jest dorosła czy nie.

Odnalezienie kogoś kto wyrobiłby jej fałszywy dowód było kolejnym problemem. Nie była typem "gangstera" z czarno-białych filmów, które zdarzało jej się niekiedy oglądać. Była raczej typem bardzo głupiej i nieporadnej pierdoły, której nie było w żadnych filmach bo nikt nie chciałby o niej pisać, a gdyby aktorka po prostu miała taką osobowość to po prostu nie przyjęli by jej do pracy.

Nie wyczuła niczyjej obecności za sobą. Nie usłyszała kroków Charlesa, gdy ten podszedł do niej zorientowała się dopiero po tym jak zarzucił na jej ramiona miękki i ciepły koc.

Usiadł obok niej na schodach i spojrzał na nią swoimi intensywnie błękitnymi oczami.

-Nie wiem jak tutaj trafiłaś Eleno i nie zamierzam szukać odpowiedzi na to pytanie dopóki nie uznam tego za niezbędne. Musisz jednak wiedzieć, że niezależnie od tego czy staram się kontrolować swoje moce, czy nie często czuje w jakim stanie emocjonalnym są moi podopieczni i nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru odcinać się od ich uczuć. Odkąd tu trafiłaś wliczasz się do tej grupy. Jesteś rodziną. Nie uciekaj przed nami, pozwól sobie pomóc. Cierpisz. Czuję Twój strach, czuję Twój lęk. Cokolwiek by się nie działo możesz tu zostać

Minty desperacko pragnęła zapanować nad łzami. Z emocji nie była w stanie mówić. Wiedziała, że nie potrafi odpowiedzieć. Zamiast odpowiedzieć Charlesowi zrobiła jedyną rzecz która wydawała się dla niej wyjściem z sytuacji w tej chwili - uciekła

* * *

 

-Zwykle gdy ktoś nie chciał naszej pomocy dawaliśmy mu spokój. Co się zmieniło?-zapytał Eryk Charlesa, który chwilę temu skończył rozmowę z Hankiem na temat tego jak idą prace nad cerbero. Z jakiegoś powodu Charles chciał odnaleźć tą dziewczynę.

Charles spojrzał na niego i westchnął

-Przestraszyłem ją używając swoich mocy. Wstąpiłem do jej umysłu tylko na chwilę i muszę przyznać, że dawno nie widziałem takie zamętu w czyjejś głowie. Smutku. Elena jest wyjątkowa mój przyjacielu, chcę ją znaleźć ponieważ boję się że coś sobie zrobi.

-Dobrze. Zatem jaki jest nasz następny ruch?-zapytał Eryk, jego głos świadczył o tym że nic-Masz jak się skontaktować z tym gburem który ją tu przywiózł?

-Nie dowiemy się póki nie spróbuję

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hej, będę wdzięczna za każdy komentarz negatywny bądź pozytywny do mojego ff. Powiedzcie czy chcecie bym kontynuowała, jeśli macie jakieś sugestie, poprawki, zażalenia, skargi chętnie je poczytam :)


End file.
